Eleyenora Roseward
Introduction The daughter of renowned cybernetics researcher and philanthropist, Doctor Algernon Roseward, her life has been sheltered and protected from the outset, rendering her almost naive about how the real world works. Though fiercely loyal to those she deems worthy of friendship, those friendships are mostly bourne from the wrong reasons. Birth complications and shaky beginnings - 24BBY Eleyenora was born into the wealthy Roseward family in 24BBY and her life was in question shortly after the moment of her birth. Born with an array of complications she wasn't expected to live beyond the first few months of her life. It was her ability to prove the physicians wrong that they therefore jokingly attributed to an obvious inherent stubbornness and defiance of authority from such an early age in the face of overwhelming odds. Although he strongly denied it, this was a trait that was seemingly inherited from her father. Although these traits kept her alive, and medical science eventually managed to cleanse from her whatever ailments she may have suffered from her birth, science was unable to revitalise her strained heart; This debilitating condition was to remain with her permanently and has accounted for an almost paper-thin constitution. It was the Roseward's love of their daughter and their ability to keep her from the outside world with their wealth that would explain why much of her childhood is undocumented. The makings of a new doctor - 16BBY It was at this young age that the frail Eleyenora, already tutored privately by a score of Academia, was drafted by her father into a medical academy based at Theed, Naboo. It was their hope that she would follow in the proud traditions that the framework of her family had already laid down. It was the dilemma of keeping her safe that proved to be a difficult choice for her family, especially as both mother and father juggled the responsibilities of managing the estate and the CorTech Research Centre on Corellia. The necessity for a companion prompted an immediate response from CorTech and it was in the year 16BBY that Eleyenora was gifted with a prototype Human Replica Droid known as "#3884.7713". ', Theed University]] Primarily it was to assist in keeping the young Roseward from harm, but it was also to be a friend away from home and to assist her in her studies. The unit was created to be an almost aesthetic double of the young Roseward. It was thought that this would not make Eleyenora feel unsettled by just how feeble she had become. Others speculated that, if the doctor was not to survive the rigors of the outside world, then the Roseward's would have a lasting reminder of their daughter and how she was to remain in their memories if her affliction was never to have surfaced. It was this decision that proved both a boon and a bane. The Theed University - 8BBY A new world now opened itself to the young doctor, one that differed immensely to the sheltered and sterile environment that she had been raised in. Now under medical training at the esteemed University of Theed she excelled in biomechanics and organic chemistry, a talent that she had evidently gained from the tutelage of her father. However it was only a matter of time before her learning became more of a chore than one of genuine interest. As she felt no longer challenged to the extent of her knowledge she became lazy and flippant. It was at this juncture that, to avoid reports of her non-attendance of classes to her proud parents, she ordered her assistant 'NORA' to take her place and fulfill her studies for her. This culminated in her exams being taken by her counterpart, and the young Doctor Roseward being awarded the greatest and most prestigious medical honour and mark. It was of little wonder therefore, coupled with this deception, that Eleyenora was desperate to leave Naboo before her cunning ruse was discovered. Through her father's contacts, she arranged transportation and a position at a small medical practice just outside of Doaba Gurful, at a frontier town named "Redwood". Corellia and the rise of Corellian Technologies Inc (CorTech) - 4BBY It was during her time at the Redwood Medical Practice that the young and impressionable Doctor Roseward was to become embroiled into the ideology of the Alliance through a Rebel Operative named Gougeo. Although her physical condition prevented her from the more rigorous ardour of overt military operations on the planet's surface, her seemingly unassuming nature, quick cunning, and a penchant for getting herself out of trouble made her an ideal candidate for covert operations. Coupled with the droid 'NORA' maintaining the Medical Facility whilst she was away gave her the ideal alibi to conceal her secret trysts with Rebel information brokers and other covert agents. The deception was so complete that the droid 'NORA' attracted the attentions of a town inhabitant, William "Ol'Bill" Hessock, who was under the impression that the Doctor "just worked longer hours than normal". The ruse was discovered when advances were made towards the droid, and Doctor Roseward secretly owned up to the deception, especially after discovering that "Ol'Bill" was also working for the Alliance. The Doctor's relationship with him was to last several years before his mysterious and sudden disappearance from Tatooine, in the Outer Rim. As a trusted and loved compatriot, his disappearance would affect the young doctor for years to come and, to this day, she has never truly recovered. Rumours abound that he had scarpered from the system after being lured away by a Twi'lek dancer after a nights drinking at Coronet Cantina. Although never substantiated, Eleyenora developed an intense and unfounded sense of xenophobia, especially towards Twi'leks, whom she blamed for ruining her life at a critical turning point in her life. Tatooine and the Rebellion - 0ABY With Imperial clampdowns affecting many of the smaller outpost settlements, Alliance Command requested that the Doctor relocate to Tatooine. Her objective; the investigation of a small outlying Imperial Detachment just outside of the town of Mos Entha which held the town with the oppressive and violent fist of the Empire. Assuming the identity of a professor from the University of Theed studying atmospheric and pressure conditions on the planet's surface, the base perimeter was "accidentally" breached. Several pieces of information were relayed to Alliance Command before a Detachment Scout Patrol, alerted to the intrusion, was called to investigate. Proclaiming her innocence in purposely intruding on military soil for the purpose of sabotage, Doctor Roseward was unable to produce her faked papers. They lay somewhere in the sand, dropped after an abrupt sprint away from the base. Bound and brought towards the base Commander, Captain Hamna Onoxa, Doctor Roseward's fate was uncertain. However, due to her medical training, Captain Onoxa saw it fitting that she be used in a life of servitude to the Enthan Medical Facility rather than languish in an Imperial Cell. As part of an elaborate plan to warm the citizens of [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mos_Entha Mos Entha to their increased concern over the lack of sufficient medical care, the Doctor was handed over to Doctor Iara Eafi after being cuffed with a locator device. Doctor Roseward was to spend two years at the facility, drafting in 'NORA' to reprise her role as a body double to give Eleyenora enough time to perform small acts of sabotage. Due to her (apparent) excellence in medical skills, actually performed by the droid 'NORA', Doctor Roseward was instructed to take up a position with the local Imperial Garrison as their Chief Medical Officer. The position did not last long due, however it was punctuated by a brief romance with the Imperial Commanding Officer, Captain Onoxa. Initially warming to him to gain information regarding impending Imperial movements, Eleyenora found herself romantically involved and decided that the game she was playing did not warrant the risks involved. Their relationship ended suddenly, assisted by the infidelity of Captain Onoxa with another known Rebel Spy, Jordiane. Doctor Roseward's freedom was eventually restored by Doctor Eafi as a gesture of goodwill from the hard work of the Medical Facility and their contributions to the Imperial citizenship. Doctor Roseward was recalled back to Corellia by her father, angered at her apparent involvement with the Rebellion. The droid 'NORA', possessed of a new found array of traits and personalities, wished to remain behind to continue her interactions with the staff members whom she had grown to befriend; Doctor Lalamalani Dalane and Doctor Iara Eafi, both sympathetic to the Rebellion, and Vernant Globewalker, whose great understanding of the human psyche intrigued 'NORA'. Recall to Corellia, and the Mos Entha cataclysm - Circa 2ABY Back on Corellia, Eleyenora suffered the brunt of her father's displeasure that she had decided upon the course that she supposedly had taken and the abuse of power afforded to her via her Synthetic counterpart. Her situation was further exacerbated when news came from Tatooine that a monumental sandstorm had engulfed the city of Mos Entha and indiscriminately decimated the population, burying them under tons of sand. Devastated at the news, Doctor Roseward retreated to the confines of her father's laboratory and waited for the dust to settle. It was during this period of recovery that Doctor Algernon Roseward advanced upon an expedition to the hills of Kor Vella, acting upon information of a new found species of high altitude fungus that could assist in the change of the application of bacta. He never returned. Days later his broken body was found at the base of a ravine some 3 clicks away from his departure point, a number of sabotaged equipment was recovered from the site. The Ownership of CorTech Industries and her father's vast fortune fell like the weight of the world on to the shoulders of Eleyenora, as did naturally the suspicion surrounding her father's demise. Rumours circulated that the Doctor's ambition had culminated in her being directly responsible and it was not long before the Doctor was arrested by the authorities and brought before the Corellian Court of Justice charged with her father's murder. The case became highly publicised and extremely costly, lasting months and the financial burdens accumulating daily. It was not until evidence, uncovered by Sienar Systems , was shown that the charges were dropped. The price for this information was in itself crippling and Eleyenora signed over CorTech Industries to Sienar days later as compensation. Bitter, broken, and without friend or acquaintance, Eleyenora made the travel back to Tatooine in an attempt to seek solace in old familiar faces. Outmian Yakta - 4ABY After discovering the reports of the Cataclysm to be true, the despondent Doctor applied for a Medical Work Permit and relocated to the Outlander Town of "Outmian Yakta". Feeding now from the last scraps of her father's inheritance, and the legacy left to her from CorTech Industries, she now dreams when she can relive the days of flirting with Nobles and carousing once again with high society. Events at Outmian Yakta - Circa 4 ABY A diary, containing full information as to the Doctor's activities, may be be found here. * Relocates to Outmian Yakta in the hope of finding work away from the criminal environment of Wayfar. The droid 'NORA' is discovered wandering the desert, apparently seeking the remnants of the Mos Enthan Medical Facility. Eleyenora sees this as a credit spinning opportunity and loans her to Minister Niah Murirr of Wayfar. * The Droid 'NORA' is detained by the 225th Stormtrooper Company whilst on random patrol in Wayfar. Initially set free after the circumstances were cleared up, then Lieutenant Vor'en Mors returns a patrol to confiscate the droid for the use of his Garrison at Fort Tagge. Cessation of funding to Eleyenora through the Wayfar Medcentre and 'NORA' is reprogrammed to become a virtual slave to the Empire. * Instated as Chief Medical Officer of Outmian Yakta, after prolonged trial period, by Caerwynn Royce. After a tumultuous beginning, the Doctor soon settles into her role. Though their relationship is rocky at first, the Doctor and Caerwynn Royce soon develop a friendship through their involvement together through a hostage situation at the medical centre, where both are taken prisoner. * The Doctor develops a casual relationship with an Outmian Yakta local named 'Esoone'. Though the two of them share a variety of common interests, Eleyenora maintains a slight distance for fear of rejection at a later date. * The remainder of what is left of her inheritance from CorTech arrives from Corellia and is shipped directly into the town. Shortly after Outmian Yakta suffers from a electrical brown out, caused by the immense power drain on the systems grid. The circumstances surrounding the electrical drain are unknown and a report appears on the Tatooine newsnet. * The Doctor befriends a young outcast Lyy Osin, a resident of the Wayfar township. Unaccustomed to the notion of being "friendly", the Doctor struggles to maintain an amicable atmosphere. * Directly linked to the power outage, the Outmian Yakta Civic Planning Inspector, Sibie Omiel, traces the brownout to the CorTech Droid Workshop. After a promise to prevent further disruptions in future Sibie is fobbed off and leaves the workshop without conducting a structural examination. * Upon hearing the news of the impending Marriage of Caerwynn Royce to Vor'en Mors, the Doctor voices her displeasure. Her ranting is cut short however when a patrol, led by none other than Vor'en Mors, enters and orders the Doctor detained for "re-education". Confused as to the nature surrounding her arrest the Doctor obliges, only to suffer at the hands of the 225th's ruthless interrogation procedures. Intent on finally breaking her will, Vor'en Mors is interrupted in his work by Caerwynn Royce who intervenes demanding that she be spared the humiliation. Released from her captors the Doctor ends her ordeal with a serious headwound, inflicted by one of the troopers, which renders her unconscious. The 225th carry the helpless Doctor to the Outmian Yakta Medical Centre and wipe their hands of her. * Eleyenora remains under careful observation by Doctor Efram Kasri, suffering a near fatal cardiac arrest on the first night of her admittance. It is at this time that she comes to the attention of the sympathetic Ayelia Galin. It is with the assistance of the Force that Ayelia helps to relieve some of the mental anguish that has almost consumed the Doctor's frail mind. She remains at the Facility for a period of seven days before discharging herself, much to the displeasure of the medical staff. The traumatised Doctor, coming to terms with the incident and fearing reprisals from future patrols, retreats into herself. This is a change which is markedly noted by all those around her. Unable to cope outside the facility for fears of reprisals from the 225th, the Doctor puts herself in a state of self-imposed confinement to the Medical Centre. * Desiring revenge upon the 225th for her treatment, Eleyenora resigns herself to the fact that if action is to be taken it will involve contacting her former Alliance associates. Fashioning a crude anti-personnel device with material left at a drop point she overcharges the power capacitators at the CorTech Droid Facility, fusing the city power temporarily which, in turn, causes a townwide brownout. This knocks out the security cameras and allows the doctor to place a package containing her warning to Captain Mors as well as two white rose petals, now an established calling card, in amongst parts due for the local garage. She watches from the local cantina as Vor'en Mors is almost consumed by the resulting conflagration as he searches through the cargo. Walking from the incident the Doctor is inadvertently caught in the resulting turmoil and, under instruction from now Head of Security Max Rockatanski, is forced to save the life of her victim under fear of suspicion. Vor'en is consequently saved and released. * At a civic event whilst jokingly having her fortune read by the Head of Security Max Rockatanski, informs the Doctor that he thinks she may have been responsible for the Shuttleport explosion some weeks earlier and furthermore thinks that he may have pieces of damning evidence from the scene in the form of recovered shrapnel. Panicked, the Doctor vehemently denies any involvement before threatening legal action. Attempting to remain calm she rejoins the party, secretly beginning to formulate ways to cover her tracks. * The township of Outmian Yakta comes under attack! With the Droid Invasion in progress, instigated by an unknown mastermind, the Doctor tends to the many wounded members of security brought in upon the emancipation of the Medical Facility. It is through these series of events that DSE Head, Caerwynn Royce, leads an investigation into the originator of the invasion in the hopes of uncovering the motive behind the attack. Upon the discovery and subsequent questioning of the perpetrator, "Efroom" is assassinated by an unknown assailant and a group of DSE Security staff are arrested directly linked to his murder. * After concern from both DSE and the Twi'lek Deianirrah, the Doctor enquires at the Imperial Office in Outmian Yakta after a holobulletin of Caerwynn's arrest is aired. With the legitimate cover of requiring to conduct a preliminary checkup of her patients before they stand trial, the Doctor infiltrates the Imperial Detainment Facility with Deianirrah (posing as a slave nurse) and communicates with the group held inside. It is whilst they are attempting to enter that Deianirrah recognises a blue haired Imperial warden previously seen wandering through Outmian Yakta. An emergency DSE Security meeting is called and, under the instruction of Rhyley Stargazer, the Doctor returns to the Imperial detainment facility. In an effort to stall the interrogation proceedings and expedite Caerwynn Royce to a less secure facility, the Doctor administers a contagious virus to her under the guise of a sedative. The Doctor leaves the facility and informs the Imperial in charge that she will return to track the patients' progress. * Returning to the "BriarBug" Imperial Detention Facility, both the Doctor and Deianirrah learn of Imperial plans to relocate the prisoners to a more sophisticated Theed Medical Facility. Both prepare Caerwynn Royce for transport under the instruction of Imperial agent "Tail'a Deymous", however they discover that they have been setup and that the captives are to be transported post haste to Dathomir. Attempting to delay the shuttle takeoff and ignoring Agent Deymous's requests to vacate the area, the Doctor is stunned and watches helplessly as DSE's head is transported off world. Reconvening with Rhyley Stargazer's extraction team, the two learn that the Empire had been alerted before they infiltrated the facility and had covertly initiated perimeter patrols to find the accomplices. The team heads to Keren Starport before heading to orbit to track any signals that might give a location as to the intended destination of Deymous and her prisoners. The signal is found in the Dathomir system and the Doctor is recalled to Outmian Yakta to await further briefing. *Caerwynn Royce and several members of the Outmian Yakta Security Force, detained by the Empire, are rescued from an Imperial high security Facility located on Dathomir. Both groups now become targets of the Empire for their participation and are forced to relocate to Lok, under the protection of the Kingdom of Honor. Several weeks pass and several of those involved decide to take matters into their own hands to expedite their innocence, most notably Max Rockatanski. * Striking a deal with Imperial Agent Tail'a Deymous, the bounties placed on the rescuers of those arrested are quashed. However the price of their freedom grants Tail'a Deymous permission to roam the town of Outmian Yakta unhindered and unquestioned. A meeting is called where several members of the Security Group voice their concern, however they are powerless to defer the terms and conditions. The Doctor begins to investigate the disappearance of Max Rockatanski, inquiring for any information that anyone might have. She finally pleads with the patrons of a busy cantina for help when her cries for assistance yield nothing. * A medical alert on the DSE ComNet from Tail'a Deymous is issued and the Doctor called to perform a postmortem upon the badly charred remains of an unidentified human male. The deceased is identified as missing DSE Employee of several weeks Max Rockatanski and the thin fabric that had held the Doctor's sanity together finally begins to crumble. After being restrained by several DSE Security staff she relinquishes her post as Chief Medical Officer, unable to continue in light of Max's death. Alone, she begins to grieve and suffers a breakdown. Convinced that DSE did nothing to help her and outraged at their lack of action against a now free-roaming Tail'a Deymous, the Doctor resurrects detestable research abandoned by her father. Work begins on a tool of biological warfare named the MX Strain in memory of Max Rockatanski; that even after his death he may still avenge himself and bring the peace he so desired. * The MX Strain is tested upon a prisoner of DSE Security involved in the kidnapping of Cravon Wolfgang. Impregnated into the adhesive of a bactaplast, the MX-3327 "Fear" Pheremone reduces the woman to a gibbering wreck within minutes. Monitoring the situation the Doctor realises that work on the project is far from finished, however her research cannot be completed due to limitations in her knowledge and the incomplete nature of her father's notes. The Doctor boards a passenger freighter to Corellia to trace a colleague of her fathers, Dodri Withens. * A specialist in neuroscience, biomechanics and the co-developer of the synthetic unit NORA, an unassuming Dodri Withens hands over his research to the Doctor in good faith, as daughter of his old employee. The Doctor learns that Dodri now works for the Empire as a research and development technician for the now owner of CorTech, Siener Systems. Dodri relates that he has been assigned to Outmian Yakta to update systems in Eleyenora's old synthetic counterpart, NORA, so that it may work for the secretive 22nd Division. Viewing this as collusion with the enemy, the Doctor draws plans to silence him permanently. * Almost overdosing on outlawed neural enhancement drugs courtesy of the research of Professor Withens, the mental boost allows progress to advance on the MX Strain at a terrific rate. The price is almost devastating as the Doctor's sanity finally crumbles. The finished MX Strain is sent, impregnated into the petals of a white rose, to the hotel of Professor Withens at a hotel in Bestine. Later that day the Professor opens fire with a holdout blaster at Bestine Galactic Transport Terminal, insane with fear and demanding immediate transportation off-world, before placing it into his mouth and pulling the trigger. The pheremone degrades before a medical team can identify it and Dodri Withens is now recognised as the first casualty of the MX Strain. * Plans for revenge are put into motion. Resigning from her position at the Outmian Yakta Medical Centre, Doctor Roseward heads back to Corellia and begins to rebuild her lost legacy from the ashes of her father's scientific empire. Collecting enough collateral through the black market sale of outdated research information, CorTech is risen once again and the Doctor's "New Horizons" project is put into motion. The Doctor outlines her vision of a better future through science, supplied courtesy of the Corellian Technologies "Phoenix". * Several outlying townships in Corellia are struck with a mysterious neurological affliction that the Doctor declares can be resolved through new scientific advances made possible through CorTech research. As the cases grow more desperate, local Governors relent and agree to the innoculation of their citizens, providing huge sums of credits to cover the expansive manufacture costs. Doctor Roseward oversees the programme personally and pledges support to discover the source. The Doctor relocates from Corellia to the planet Lok, rich in untapped resources and a safe haven from enquiries into the company's less than honest practices. * Company Planetary Survey Droids on a routine check for traces of the rare component found in MX, unearths a rich vein located under a small smuggler township to the immediate South South West of Nym's Sronghold. A background trace on the township brings to the forefront the name of "Veilanna Vincent", transported to Dathomir Imperial prison under order of Imperial Inquisitor Actari Martica. Contacting the Alliance, the Doctor stresses the Veilanna's importance to the success of maintaining resistance against the Empire in the Arkanis sector and of their potential use for the Rebellion. The Rebel Commander reluctantly agrees and contacts old Rebel operative Tsotha-Lanti, tasking him with information gathering for her extraction from Dathomir. The motives behind the Doctor's selfless philanthropy are not ascertained and plans are put in motion to meet with the townships Council to discuss mineral extraction from the very soil underneath them. * Mining operations begin and manufacture of an unknown product goes into development behind closed doors. The Doctor all but retreats from public life and becomes known as something of a recluse. Life After Tatooine - Present Day * "Project Pandora" is completed Behind the Scenes * This section was shamefully lifted from an idea from Rhyley Stargazer's bio on this very Wiki. Nice idea! * Eleyenora Roseward was the second Master Doctor on the Euro-Chimaera Server, learning the Master Box from the first Master Doctor on the server based outside Coronet, Corellia. Buffs were 50,000 credits back then for a full set and lasted over three hours! * The name "Eleyenora Roseward" was originally "Selyenora Roseward", a level 50 Heroine on the European Dark Age of Camelot server, Prydwen. She has since been recreated on the US Gaheris server, level 50 wizard, still with the fiery temper! * The town of Redwood was originally set up by a huge group of ex-Dark Age of Camelot players. The name was voted on by the former guild leaders who now formed the Redwood Council; they wanted to invoke a welcoming and rustic name. The township of Redwood was one of the first on Corellia and still exists to this day, to the top right of the planetary map. The original Redwood Council of Elders consisted of Mymosa, Astrakahn, Ernixaerna and Lasaeonn. The inhabiting guild of Redwood was "Dark Aegis", a play on words of "Dark Ages", the game where most of the members came from. * Eleyenora Roseward, back in the Mos Entha days, was originally conceived as a strict, schoolmistress-like, Doctor. However over the months her personality changed to that of a highly intelligent but highly undependable Doctor who could be described as the "Alliance's worst choice for spy material". Her personality received a dramatic overhaul when the player returned, making her more casual, workshy, but unintentionally humorous. She stil has the same acerbic wit and habit for getting out of sticky situations as her original concept. Regardless of how she's viewed, she's not intentionally malicious and has a distinct penchant for partying and mischief. * Her counterpart, "Nora", was originally alt'd by her before the NGE was introduced with more than one character slot. Both characters had their own "wardrobes" which meant making an excuse to leave through one door, to appear as the other through another door. The instances of entertaining confusion are too numerous to mention. Both characters had distinctive dress senses which were more apparent to those who had greater dealings with them; Nora wearing a black skirt and blouse with her hair tied back, the Doctor favouring a somewhat revealing (and utterly inappropriate) bustier to work. She's been chided by Vernant Globewalker for her dress sense, especially during surgery. * The name of her counterpart was thought of by Lalamalani Dalane of the Mos Entha Medical Facility, who basically shortened the name "Eleyenora" to come up with "NORA" when the droid stated that it had not been given a name. Since then the name has been adopted and a more "mechanical" meaning given to it; "Neural Online Record Archive". Incidentally she has a plant given to her by Lalamalani called "Leafy". * Eleyenora has had a string of admirers but has never actually been married. Former suitors include "Ol'Bill" and Hamna Onoxa. Despite rumours, she's never dated Rebel Operative "Gou-Geo". * The character's role as an "undercover operative" was decided when the player was OOCly caught on the base of a local Imperial Garrison taking a look around at their decorative handiwork. This earned her a beating, a night in the cells, and was processed for slave labour for the Mos Enthan Medical Facility. Imperials were so charming back then! * Has in the past been addicted to Muon Gold and alcohol. However, it is her unquenchable taste for brandy that now gets her into trouble. * The dislike of Twi'lek's came about as a method of originally gaining notoriety with the Doctors of the Mos Enthan Medical Facility, and it was the bitter rivalry between her and several Twi'lek doctors which sparked a covert war of personalities. Since then the almost extreme xenophobia has been transformed into a dislike due to situations beyond her control involving former suitors. Her bark however is worse than her bite; the last time someone took a particular dislike to her comments she ended up in the medical facility sporting a lump of frozen peas. * Originally developed force sensitive powers which manifested itself after particularly painful revelations. This idea has since been discarded by the player. * Has always been a Master Doctor, however before the NGE she also used to be a 12pt Master Chef, Master Entertainer and Master Droid Engineer. Due to the changes made to the "Badge Collection" system with Chapter 7, the character has briefly changed profession to Jedi, Spy, Commando, Officer, Bounty Hunter, and Smuggler, before ending up back at Medic again. * Has never changed the names of her ships; the Sorosuub "Desert Rose" and the Y-Wing "Black Rose". Eleyenora took the codename "The White Rose", whilst in Mos Entha, with her dealings with the Alliance operatives in Task Force Banshee (TFB). The codename has since been reactivated for several plots recently. * The nifty piece of artwork at the top of the page was kindly put together by Molleren, denzien of DeviantArt and all-round good egg. D100 Character Sheet Notes The Resolution D100 Character Sheet was created and designed by the Resolution GMs Stargazer & Erisey Casoona with aid from Resolution GMs Kileo, Sava Stary & Raedan. Created around 2009, it derives from various source rule sets as well as customised Resolution rules that are easily placed in game for enhancing and adding to role-playing. This character sheet has been approved by Resolution GMs. All stats may change depending on IG RP. Insert non-formatted text here Category:NPCs